Escolhas Imutáveis
by Uchiha Bia Weasley Malfoy
Summary: Eu acredito em destino. Mas acho que o destino depende de nossas escolhas. Às vezes diferentes escolhas levam a diferentes destinos, e às vezes diferentes escolhas levam a destinos iguais...o resumo continua, é só ler o primeiro cap.
1. Info sobre a fic

**Escolhas Imutáveis**

_"Eu acredito em destino. Mas acho que o destino depende de nossas escolhas. Às vezes diferentes escolhas levam a diferentes destinos, e às vezes diferentes escolhas levam a destinos iguais. Existem coisas que se pode mudar, e outras que não se pode impedir de acontecer. Certas escolhas, podemos mudar. Outras, são imutáveis"_ - Ginny  
_"Eu, de certa forma, não queria isso no início. Ou queria e não sabia. Só sei que hoje escolhi viver esse destino. E não há como mudar isso, nunca mais. Essa foi uma escolha imutável"_ - Draco

Era para ser uma aposta. Uma simples aposta. Mas acabou sendo mais, bem mais que isso.  
Era para ser reforços em poções. Apenas reforços em poções. Mas acabou sendo mais, bem mais que isso.  
Será que Draco Malfoy tem sentimentos, e tem um coração como todas as pessoas normais? Talvez o coração dele esteja apenas congelado, esperando que o fogo queime ele para que ele possa se derreter.  
Será que Virgínia Weasley é feliz,mesmo tendo uma família que a ama, e amigos? Talvez ela precise de mais coisa para ser feliz, talvez ela precise derreter um coração de gelo para ser feliz.

**NA:** Essa fic eu prometo q vou tentar terminar, mas n prometo mta coisa. Já tenho aqui o cap 1 inteiro, e o 2 eu to escrevendo... A idéia da fic veio quando eu tava pensando sobre o destino, e sobre as escolas. E do nada veio a idéia. O que falta agora é paciência pra terminar. Mas eu juro q vou tentar.  
Até to gostando bastante da idéia da fic, mas a fic em si eu to odiando u.u aliás, eu sei que o nome da Ginny é Ginevra(confirmado no próprio site da JKR), mas eu n conseguiria escrever uma fic com "Ginevra" nem sob tortura. Acho um nome incrivelmente horrível, é imaginação demais pra um nome só. Portanto, fica "Virgínia".  
Ah, o Draco. O Draco não vai virar o "heróizinho" n. Mas ele tb não vai ser totalmente "dark" como no livro mostra. Pq eu acho q, mesmo q ele guarde pra si mesmo, ele tem sentimentos. Qualquer um tem.


	2. 5 de setembro

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum personagem é meu, todos foram criados pela tia Jô. Aliás, eu sou mto grata a ela por ter criado a história q eu mais amo 

_**Draco**_

_Sábado, 5 de setembro de 1998_

Hum... oi?

Eu, particularmente, acho essa porcaria de escrever em um pedaço de papel uma bobeira. Mas, fazer o quê? Presente de aniversário não se deve recusar. Muito menos quando esse presente é um diário com capa de ouro. Segundo minha mãe, é uma tradição da família. Já que eu não tenho muito o que fazer mesmo, vou passar a escrever aqui.  
Não vai ser um sacrifício enorme escrever aqui - acho que pelo contrário, vai ser meio que um alívio, já que não tenho amigos confiáveis o bastante para contar o que acontece comigo, nem mesmo uma mãe suficientemente confiável para isso, e meu pai está preso em Azkaban.  
Eu morro de raiva quando usam isso de que o meu pai está preso contra mim, e me finjo de_ "Filhinho-que-não-gosta-que-fale-mal-do-papai" _e defendo meu pai até a morte - modo de dizer, é claro, eu nunca morreria pelo babaca do meu pai. Acho que meu pai merece estar preso. Ninguém mandou ele se aliar a um maníaco matador de trouxas que só quer o poder. Muitos podem pensar que eu serei um Comensal da Morte quando for mais velho, mas eu nunca deixaria um sujeito que quer ter o poder só pra ele mandar em mim. Ninguém manda em mim.  
Bem, vamos falar de hoje. Hoje é sábado. É uma linda tarde de sábado com um arco-íris colorido no céu azul, que por sua vez está coberto com poucas nuvens brancas. Argh, isso soou muito poético. O fato é que eu estava conversando com Zanbini no Salão Principal, no café da manhã.

"Malfoy, você já viu a Weasley esse ano?" perguntou ele  
"A Weasley fêmea? Não, ainda não. Ainda bem que me lembrou, Zanbini. Eu ainda não fui até ela dar um olá esse ano. Onde ela está"  
"A ruiva ao lado do Potter" disse ele "Não parece a mesma do ano passado" acrescentou  
Eu virei meus olhos na direção da mesa da Grifinória. E lá estava a Weasley fêmea. Mais alta, com um corpo bem mais, hmm, definido. Definitivamente, não parecia a mesma.  
"Tem certeza que ela é a Weasley, Zanbini?" perguntei, completamente descrente do que havia visto  
"Sim. Apesar de ela ter mudado, eu sei reconhecer um Weasley"  
"Eu também sei" murmurei rapidamente "Mas ela não parece uma Weasley. E ao mesmo tempo parece uma Weasley. Dá pra entender?"  
"Sim, dá" ele pausou e depois voltou a falar "O único problema é que ela só tem olhos para o Potter"  
"Isso é uma coisa que se pode mudar"  
"Depende. Eu duvido que você consiga, Malfoy"  
"Nunca duvide de um Malfoy" eu falei, sorrindo maliciosamente  
"Vamos fazer uma aposta. Se você conseguir fazer com que a Weasley se apaixone por você, eu farei com que a Bulstrode ganhe um concurso de beleza" ele disse, me desafiando  
Claro que eu topei na hora. A Bulstrode? Um concurso de beleza? Hahahaha  
"Eu topo. Mas cuidado para não se arrepender. Milicent Bulstrode ganhar um concurso de beleza é tão provável quanto eu ter dois filhos com a Weasley - um loirinho de olhos castanhos e uma ruivinha de olhos azuis"  
"E é tão impossível quanto ela se apaixonar por você"  
"Não. É mais impossível que isso. Você não conhece as mulheres, Zanbini"

Hahahaha. A Bulstrode? Um concurso de beleza? Pago pra ver! Eu pensei em alguns métodos de aproximar ela de mim, mas finalmente tive a idéia perfeita. É só juntar um acidente aos meus dotes em poções e pronto!

"Professor Snape?" perguntei, meio receoso, apesar daquele ser o único professor que poderia me ajudar  
"Sim, Malfoy"  
"Eu queria que o senhor me ajudasse em... bem, em uma coisa"  
"O quê?" Bem direto esse professor, não? De qualquer forma, eu também não gosto de enrolações.  
"Fiquei sabendo que a Weasley precisa de reforço em poções. Por um mês, não?"  
"Sim" ele me encarou e depois de um momento falou "Sim, eu deixo você ajudá-la. Entendo seus motivos. Mas lembre-se de me chamar no dia da premiação da Bulstrode"  
O Prof. Snape tinha um sorriso no rosto. Eu definitivamente tive a mais pura certeza que ele invadiu a minha mente. De qualquer forma, isso não tem importância.  
"Obrigado, Professor. Tenha certeza, não esquecerei de te chamar" sorri e me despedi do Prof. Snape.

Por enquanto, é só. Daqui a pouco vou ter que ir ajudar a Weasley em poções. Ela vai praticamente chorar quando souber que serei eu que darei aula para ela.  
Amanhã de manhã falo o que aconteceu.

_**Ginny**_

_Sábado, 5 de setembro de 1998_

Olá, diário.

Realmente, a minha decisão de mudar meu visal foi um _S-U-C-E-S-S-O_! Ron quase me esganou quando me viu, e Harry ficou me olhando de boca aberta - tadinho, agora deve estar babando por mim... não posso fazer nada, agora não gosto mais dele. Hermione deu uma piscadela de aprovação e eu sorri. Mas isso já faz uns cinco dias. Eu mudei meu visual quando começaram as aulas.  
Ontem o _maldito_ Snape disse para mim que eu preciso de reforço em Poções! Argh, aquele sujeito é nojento... Disse que ainda ia ver quem iria me dar as aulas de reforço, porque ele estaria ocupado. E ele me disse que eu precisaria de reforço só pelo fato de que Colin colocou água demais na poção. Ah, claro, quem vai pagar agora sou eu. Nada mais justo, não?  
Hoje Snape me mandou um bilhete de tarde. Reforço com Malfoy. Eu não mereço isso! Eu acho que não mereço isso!  
Não estou com muita paciência para escrever. Amanhã escrevo como foi a aula de reforço de Poções com Malfoy.


	3. Nada faz sentido

**Disclaimer:** Todo mundo sabe que os personagens são da tia Jô, né? Mwahauahaua quem sabe um dia eu roube todos dela Mwahauahauah  
Mas, infelizmente(ou felizmente, para alguns), eles, _por enquanto_, são da tia Jô.

**_Draco_**

_Domingo, 6 de setembro de 1988_

Bom dia, querido pedaço de papel amigo! - aff, isso vai soar poético novamente

Foi ótimo ver a cara da Weasley ontem quando me viu. Eu quase ri, mas me segurei para não quebrar o clima. Foi assim:  
"Malfoy"  
Ela tinha uma cara assustada, misturada com raiva. Eu simplesmente continuei a andar.  
"Draco, se preferir, já que teremos que nos ver todo dia" sussurei no ouvido dela "Ninguém manda ser ruim em poções, Weasley" acrescentei, voltando a andar até o fim da sala.

Ela até se mostrou uma aluna aplicada, e no final a poção dela até que ficou certinha. Acho que o que o Prof. Snape tem com os grifinórios é só implicância. Mas eu não tenho nada a ver com isso.  
Na verdade, o final foi um pouco mais divertido do que eu esperava. Eu nunca havia conversado com alguém como fiz hoje. Mas vamos começar do começo.  
"Hey" chamei, quando ela ia se virar para ir embora.  
Ela suspirou pesadamente, colocou o livro, o caldeirão e tudo mais na mesa e me encarou.  
"O que foi, Malfoy"  
"Qual é o seu nome?" eu perguntei. Ela ficou perplexa com a pergunta.Visivelmente perplexa.  
"Você não sabe?" ela perguntou, desconfiada, e eu fiz que não com a cabeça "Não importa. Você vai me chamar de Weasley mesmo. Ou, no máximo, de Ginny, que é como todos me chamam"  
"Eu quero saber o seu nome" haha, modéstia à parte, eu tenho um olhar hipnotizador  
"Virgínia" ela falou, meio que encarando os sapatos com um olho e olhando pra mim com o outro "Mas ninguém me chama assim" acrescentou rapidamente  
"Virgínia. É um nome bonito, sabia? Vou te chamar assim agora" Eu e minhas táticas.  
"Assim não vale. Eu também preciso te chamar de um nome diferente do que todos te chamam, e diferente do seu sobrenome. O que você sugere"  
"Sem idéias"  
"Draquinho?" ela disse, rindo, e afastou uma mecha de cabelo ruivo que caía sobre os olhos.  
Nós dois nos sentamos e eu falei:  
"Assim você parece a Pansy. E a Pansy é uma insensível. Não combina com você essa pose de insensível"  
"Você não pode dizer que a Pansy é uma insensível, se você é mais insensível que ela"  
"Eu sou menos insensível que ela" E é a mais pura verdade, sem brincadeiras.  
"Você já chorou?"  
"Faz um bom tempo, mas, sim, eu já chorei. Devo admitir que de uns tempos pra cá meu coração tem virado gelo, mas eu já chorei muito" Porque eu tinha que falar isso? Eu nunca tinha dito isso pra ninguém!  
Ela sorriu de leve e retomou o assunto:  
"Então vou te chamar de Draco, ok?"  
"Sim"  
"Agora eu vou para o dormitório feminino. Até amanhã, Draco"  
"Até amanhã, Virgínia"

Sinceramente, eu não sabia que uma conversa de menos de quinze minutos com a Weasley, digo, com a Virgínia, iria me fazer tão bem. Acho que me fez bem lembrar que um dia eu já chorei por algo.

Hoje de manhã a Pansy ficou atrás de mim o tempo todo. Já cansei dela. Encarei os olhos dela e disse:  
"Pansy, sinceramente, vá procurar algo para fazer"  
"Draquinho... você quer que eu vá embora?"  
"Quero. Aliás, não dirija a palavra a mim nunca mais"  
"Mas Draquinho... por que isso?"  
"Não interessa. Some da minha frente, já cansei de ouvir você me perturbando"  
E ela foi embora, com uma cara horrível. Acho que fui um pouco insensível. Mas ninguém merece a Pansy, não? Algum tempo depois me ocorreu que apesar de ser muito chata, ela podia gostar de mim de verdade. E eu magoei alguém que gosta de mim. Ah, não importa. Já está feito.  
Fiquei a tarde toda discutindo com Zanbini, dizendo que eu era capaz de fazer Virgínia apaixonar-se por mim, e ele dizendo que seria impossível.

De noite, fui para a sala vazia que eu e Virgínia combinamos. Ainda não acostumei muito com Virgínia, mas eu só chamarei ela assim. Ela demorou meia hora para chegar. Quando chegou, disse que tinha esquecido. Tudo bem, pelo menos ela veio.  
Ela ficou picando alho para a poção, e ficou bem atordoada com o cheio dele. Até eu fiquei. Mas o fato é que ela não conseguiu fazer a poção. Eu disse que não tinha problema, amanhã ela tentava de novo. Afinal, nem eu iria conseguir fazer uma poção com aquele cheio horrendo.  
"Posso te fazer uma pergunta?" ela perguntou, me encarando  
"Faz" eu dei de ombros, fazendo pouco caso. Na verdade, estava curioso.  
"Você... hum... é... é um comensal da morte?" ela perguntou, meio receosa  
"Não, não sou. Acho que nunca seria, a menos se tivesse um motivo muito forte. Não acho legal ficar obedecendo as ordens de um babaca que só quer governar o mundo. Porque é isso que Voldemort é. Um babaca" É a verdade. Voldemort é um babaca.  
Eu me segurei pra não rir quando ela estremeceu ao ouvir o nome Voldemort.  
"Você fala o nome dele" ela falou  
"Sim, eu falo. Como você chama ele, Virgínia?" eu sorri "Você-sabe-quem, ou Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado?"  
"Não" ela falou "Tom. Eu o chamo de Tom, porque esse é o nome dele"  
Tom? É, eu ouvi meu pai mencionar uma vez que o nome de Voldemort era Tom Riddle. Os olhos dela estavam cheios de lágrimas quando ela disse o nome dele.  
Acho que por um instante senti pena. Senti raiva do meu pai, também. Afinal, era por causa dele que ela havia encontrado Voldemort no primeiro ano. Eu, um Malfoy, sentindo pena? É, isso vai ficar escrito na história da humanidade.  
"Tom" eu falei "É meio difícil de acostumar. Voldemort. Prefiro chamá-lo de Voldemort. Cresci chamando-o assim, apesar de meu pai querer que eu o chame de milorde..."  
Ela estremeceu ao ouvir o nome dele, e eu disse, depois de uma curta pausa:  
"Você pode me contar, do seu ponto de vista, o que houve no seu primeiro ano"  
"Não é fácil para mim, Draco. Nem um pouco"  
"Já se passaram cinco anos, Virgínia. Tente falar para mim, para que eu tente entender"  
Ela ficou um tempo em silêncio, mas falou:  
"Você deve saber do diário de Tom" Eu fiz que sim com a cabeça, e fiz um gesto com as mãos para que ela prosseguisse. "Eu vi em Tom um amigo, enquanto escrevia no diário dele. Eu não tinha amigos, na verdade. Tinha uma família, e tinha os amigos dos meus irmãos. Mas não tinha os meus amigos. Eu pensei que Tom fosse meu amigo. Confessei como me sentia sozinha, confessei que amava Harry"  
De algum modo, não sei como, aquilo me perturbou um pouco.  
"E você ainda o ama?"  
"Não. Eu não vou passar minha vida inteira chorando por alguém que me vê como a irmã mais nova" elaparou um pouco e depois continuou "Foi... foi horrível quando descobri que Tom era... era..." a voz falhou "E... bem..."  
Ela chorou. Eu senti a obrigação de confortá-la. Meio sem jeito, fui até ela e a abraçei. Minha cara estava horrível naquela hora. Eu não sabia se lembrava que eu era um Malfoy, se lembrava da aposta com Zanbini ou se lembrava que eu estava sentindo pena dela ou se me dava conta de que ela estava ali, frágil, nos meus braços, e de que ela era realmente linda.  
Ela parou de chorar, mas ficamos abraçados por um tempo. Até que eu a beijei. Decidi esquecer que sou um Malfoy e que sentia pena dela. E decidi lembrar da aposta, e lembrar que ela era linda.  
E foi ótimo. Eu nunca havia beijado nenhuma garota como ela. Uma garota frágil, apesar de parecer forte. Senti os braços dela em volta do meu pescoço e descobri o paraíso. Se soubesse que seria assim, teria beijado ela antes.  
Ela pareceu voltar para a realidade alguns minutos depois. Claro, eu levei ela para as nuvens também. Não é qualquer uma que tem a chance de ser beijada por mim. Mas aí ela me deu um tapa. E ela tem uma mão fortíssima, devo acrescentar. Está vermelho até agora, e está doendo. Mas valeu a pena.

Foi só isso que aconteceu hoje. Mas isso tudo mexeu um pouco comigo. Agora eu lembrei da aposta, e lembrei que estou no caminho certo. Só espero que o meu rosto não fique vermelho mais vezes por causa dessa aposta.  
Eu deixei para escrever hoje como foi ontem à noite porque eu queria logo escrever no diário que tinha ganhado ontem, e eu ganhei ele antes de ir encontrar com a Virgínia.

Tchauzinho, papelzinho!

_**Ginny**_

_Domingo, 6 de setembro de 1988_

O reforço de Poções não foi tão mal assim. Eu não acredito! Não acredito! Eu, Virgínia Weasley, dizendo que o reforço de _Poções_ com o _Malfoy_ não foi tão mal assim? Estou louca! Ou não.

Quando ele apareceu lá, eu sinceramente me assustei um pouco. Argh, eu estava morrendo de raiva - dele e do Snape.  
"Malfoy?" perguntei, já que estava de costas para ele.  
"Draco, se preferir, já que teremos que nos ver todo dia" ele sussurou no meu ouvido "Ninguém manda ser ruim em poções, Weasley" ele acrescentou, e andou até o fim da sala.

Fiz o máximo pra não errar nada. E adorei ver a cara do Malfoy quando disse que estava tudo certo na poção.

Eu estava quase indo embora, quando escutei:  
"Hey"  
Suspirei pesadamente, coloquei tudo o que estava segurando na mesa e encarei o Malfoy.  
"O que foi, Malfoy?"  
"Qual é o seu nome?" ele perguntou. Draco Malfoy me perguntando o meu nome? O mundo está perdido.  
"Você não sabe?" perguntei, desconfiada, e ele negou com a cabeça "Não importa. Você vai me chamar de Weasley mesmo. Ou, no máximo, de Ginny, que é como todos me chamam"  
"Eu quero saber o seu nome" falou. Merlin, o olhar dele me obrigou a falar.  
"Virgínia" falei, e meus olhos brigavam entre encarar Malfoy e meus sapatos "Mas ninguém me chama assim"  
"Virgínia. É um nome bonito, sabia? Vou te chamar assim agora" O que ele quer com isso?  
"Assim não vale. Eu também preciso te chamar de um nome diferente do que todos te chamam, e diferente do seu sobrenome. O que você sugere"  
"Sem idéias"  
"Draquinho?" eu disse, e ri. Depois, afastei uma mecha de cabelo que caía sobre os meus olhos.  
Nós dois nos sentamos e Malfoy falou:  
"Assim você parece a Pansy. E a Pansy é uma insensível. Não combina com você essa pose de insensível"  
"Você não pode dizer que a Pansy é uma insensível, se você é mais insensível que ela"  
"Eu sou menos insensível que ela" É?  
"Você já chorou?"  
"Faz um bom tempo, mas, sim, eu já chorei. Devo admitir que de uns tempos pra cá meu coração tem virado gelo, mas eu já chorei muito"  
Eu sorri de leve, mais espantada do que feliz por descobrir que Malfoy é humano.  
"Então vou te chamar de Draco, ok"  
"Sim"  
"Agora eu vou para o dormitório feminino. Até amanhã, Draco"  
"Até amanhã, Virgínia"  
Eu segui para o dormitório feminino da Grifinória, e não sei até quanto tempo ele ficou lá.

Hoje de manhã acordei bem cedo e segui para tomar café da manhã. Hermione já estava lá, e não parecia bem. Ron não tinha descido ainda, provavelmente nem estava acordado, assim como Harry. Fui até Hermione.  
"O que houve?" perguntei, me sentando  
"Cansei, Ginny" disse ela, o tom de voz choroso  
"O que meu irmão fez dessa vez?"  
"Ele colocou naquela cabeça que eu e o Harry temos um caso"  
"Como?"  
"O Harry é o único que me entende, Ginny. Eu amo o Ron, mas o Harry é único que consegue me entender, sabe? E o seu irmão colocou na cabeça que só porque tem coisas que falo para o Harry e não falo para ele, eu tenho um caso com o Harry. Dá pra entender?"  
"Sinceramente... de certo modo sim. Claro que eu não dou razão ao Ron. Mas ele está se sentindo meio excluído, sabe. Porque você confia mais no Harry do que nele, talvez"  
"Eu confio no Ron. Mas tem coisas que ele não entende"  
"Eu sei... Faz o seguinte... Dá um tempo pra ele. Ele precisa pensar, processar informações. Aí depois chama ele para conversar. Se ele não entender, termine tudo. Talvez ele só enxergue a verdade depois de ficar longe de você. E aí, se você achar que vale a pena, pode voltar com ele"  
"Faz sentido" ela sorriu de leve "Obrigada, Ginny. E como foi a sua aula de reforço de poções"  
"Não foi tão mal. Digo, poções é horrível. Mas até que Draco é uma pessoa legal, se você olhar com outros olhos"  
"Draco? Ginny, Draco? Ele é o Malfoy"  
"É, eu sei que ele é o Malfoy" eu disse "Mas ele quer me chamar de Virgínia, portanto, eu o chamarei de Draco"  
"É estranho você ouvir chamando ele pelo primeiro nome"  
"E existe algo que não seja estranho, Hermione? Digo, o mundo todo é estranho"  
"É" Hermione riu "Harry vem vindo, Ginny"  
"Ótimo. Vamos perguntar com o Ron está"  
Harry se aproximou de nós duas e se sentou de frente para Hermione.  
"Olá, Hermione. Olá, Ginny"  
"Oi" disse Hermione  
"Olá, Harry" eu falei "Já fiquei sabendo do que aconteceu. Como está o Ron?"  
"Não falou comigo até agora. E não estava no dormitório quando acordei. Pensei que estivesse aqui"  
"Não, eu fui uma das primeiras a chegar" falou Hermione.  
O clima ficou meio ruim depois disso. Nós três nos calamos e a primeira pessoa que se arriscou a falar fui eu, mas mesmo assim só depois de ter terminado de tomar o café da manhã.  
"Hermione, Harry, eu vou dar uma volta por aí"  
E eu fui dar uma volta pelo castelo.

O dia todo passou muito devagar, e só não aconteceu nada de interessante. Aliás, hoje foi sem graça até demais. Bem, até certo ponto. Quando anoiteceu, eu lembrei da aula de reforço. Com o Draco. Ele já estava lá me esperando quando eu cheguei.  
"Meia hora atrasada" murmurou ele  
"Sim, eu sei. Esqueci completamente"  
Passei pelo menos meia hora picando alho para fazer uma poção que faz inchar. Argh, sinceramente, alho tem um cheio terrível.  
Mas no final a tortura acabou. Eu errei na poção, porque o alho me deixou meia tonta. Mas Draco compreendeu, e disse que amanhã tentaríamos de novo. Encarei os olhos dele e disse:  
"Posso te fazer uma pergunta?"  
"Faz" ele deu de ombros  
"Você... hum... é... é um comensal da morte?"  
"Não, não sou. Acho que nunca seria, a menos se tivesse um motivo muito forte. Não acho legal ficar obedecendo as ordens de um babaca que só quer governar o mundo. Porque é isso que Voldemort é. Um babaca"  
Eu estremeci. Ele fala o nome dele. Digo, não o nome. Eu sei o nome dele, e falo ele. Mas, eu digo, o nome que ele adotou depois de virar um bruxo temido por todos.  
"Você fala o nome dele" eu falei, quase que incosncientemente  
"Sim, eu falo. Como você chama ele, Virgínia?" Ele sorria e tinha um tom risonho na voz "Você-sabe-quem, ou Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado?"  
"Não" eu disse "Tom. Eu o chamo de Tom, porque esse é o nome dele"  
Eu sentia as lágrimas quererem escapar de meus olhos quando disse Tom. Isso, inconscientemente, me levava aos acontecimentos do meu primeiro ano.  
Por um mero instante, eu jurei ter visto nos olhos de Draco algo parecido com... pena? Poderia até ser, já que o pai dele provavelmente contou tudo a ele. Um segundo depois, eu descartei a possibilidade de haver pena nos olhos de Draco. Afinal, ele era tão frio como pai. Deve ter rido de mim quando ouviu o pai falando para ele sobre o diário de Tom.  
"Tom" ele disse "É meio difícil de acostumar. Voldemort. Prefiro chamá-lo de Voldemort. Cresci chamando-o assim, apesar de meu pai querer que eu o chame de milorde"  
Eu estremeci novamente ao ouvir aquele nome. Draco parou um pouco, depois falou:  
"Você pode me contar, do seu ponto de vista, o que houve no seu primeiro ano?"  
Eu respirei fundo e falei:  
"Não é fácil para mim, Draco. Nem um pouco"  
"Já se passaram cinco anos, Virgínia. Tente falar para mim, para que eu tente entender"  
Não sei como eu falei, mas, bem, eu falei. E eu mal conhecia Draco. Digo, eu conhecia um Draco, mas aquele na minha frente era outro. Mas eu falei.  
"Você deve saber do diário de Tom" eu falei, e ele fez que sim com a cabeça, e fez um gesto pedindo para prosseguir "Eu vi em Tom um amigo, enquanto escrevia no diário dele. Eu não tinha amigos, na verdade. Tinha uma família, e tinha os amigos dos meus irmãos. Mas não tinha os meus amigos. Eu pensei que Tom fosse meu amigo. Confessei como me sentia sozinha, confessei que amava Harry"  
"E você ainda o ama?"  
"Não. Eu não vou passar minha vida inteira chorando por alguém que me vê como a irmã mais nova" eu parei um pouco e depois continuei "Foi... foi horrível quando descobri que Tom era... era..." a voz falhou "E... bem..."  
Não aguentei. Chorei, chorei muito. As lágrimas escapavam involuntariamente. Draco, meio sem jeito, tentou me abraçar. Eu estaria rindo da cara dele até agora se não fosse o que aconteceu depois. Mas, bem, ele me abraçou. De certa forma foi reconfortante. Eu parei de chorar, mas fiquei um tempinho ali fazendo o peito dele de travesseiro - oras, ele não é feio, e não faz mal a ninguém aproveitar da boa vontade alheia.  
Até que aconteceu o inesperado. O indiscutível. O inimaginável(sim, eu sou exagerada). Ele me beijou. Sim, ele me beijou. Draco Malfoy me beijou. Faz sentido? Acho que não. Só sei que foi bom... Eu estou louca! Louca! Eu estou louca! Mas... voltando ao beijo... os lábios de Draco são frios, e ainda assim me aquecem. Dá pra entender? Só sei que minhas mãos foram parar em volta do pescoço dele.  
Alguns minutos depois eu voltei à realidade. Dei um tapa muito bem dado no rosto dele e nem vi se ficou vermelho ou não. Sai dali o mais rápido que pude.

Agora veja. Eu começo a achar que posso confiar nele, conto um pouco da minha experiência no primeiro ano com Tom, e ele vem e me beija. Aff, eu deveria saber que um Malfoy sempre será um Malfoy.  
Ah, eu deixei para escrever hoje o que aconteceu na aula de reforço com o Draco ontem porque eu sabia que ia voltar sem paciência para escrever ontem. Aliás, eu até voltei com paciência para escrever, mas estava perturbada demais para pensar em escrever. Por isso, só escrevi hoje.

**N/A: **D esse cap ficou bem mais longo q o outro... é pq é aqui que a história realmente começa...  
Respondendo...  
Bela Malfoy - Primeira review q recebi - q bom q gostou da fic vou continuar sim, pode deixar... prometi isso p/ mim msm.  
Ahhh, eu recebi uma review! \o/\o/\o/ é bom saber q alguém gostou da fic...

Trago o prox. cap nessa semana, n posso especificar data pq aí eu posso acabar n trazendo no dia certo... aí já viu. Mas nessa semana eu trago ele.  
o/


	4. Perdendo o controle

**Disclaimer:** Nem faz sentido falar, mas é bom lembrar: os personagens são da tia Jô, não fui eu que criei eles, até porque eu não teria criatividade para tanto.

_**Draco**_

_Segunda-feira, 7 de setembro de 1998 _

Assim que acordei tive aula de Adivinhação. Haha, eu nunca me divirto tanto em uma aula como nessa - talvez nas aulas de Poções, já que eu posso rir com mais liberdade, e em Adivinhação tenho que esconder o riso.  
A Prof. Trewlaney - lê-se _morcega velha_ - é indiscutivelmente chata, mas ainda assim é engraçada. Hoje nós voltamos em uma matéria láááá do terceiro ano: leitura das folhas de chá. A morcega velha chegou bem perto de mim, aqueles óculos _horrendos_ quase encostando no meu rosto, e disse:  
"Posso ver sua xícara, menino?" Quem disse que eu sou um _menino_?  
"Malfoy" eu falei, sorrindo, e entregando a xícara a ela. Eu e Zanbini trocamos um olhar divertido, enquanto ela olhava horrorizada a xícara  
"Sim, eu sei" ela parou um pouco e observou a maldita xícara "Oh, que pena. Seu destino não será dos melhores, pequeno Malfoy"  
Ela me devolveu a xícara e eu quase matei a morcega velha com o olhar. Eu? _Pequeno _Malfoy? Ah, vá pra... _esquece._

"Meu destino não será dos melhores" eu disse, rindo desenfreadamente, quando saí da sala. Zanbini ria também, assim como Crabbe e Goyle - mas os dois últimos não haviam entendido _nada_: riam apenas porque eu ria, são dois _estúpidos_, e só servem para colocar medo nos grifinórios.  
"Essa foi ótima, Malfoy. Ela não tem muita criatividade, não é?" disse Zanbini  
"Sim. Ela me disse a mesma coisa semana passada"  
Andamos um pouco em direção à aula de Poções. Antes de entrarmos na sala, Zanbini me perguntou:  
"E aí, tem conseguido algum progresso com a Weasley?"  
"Sim. Quando ela estiver aos meus pés, Zanbini, eu te aviso"  
"Eu continuo não acreditando que você vai conseguir"  
"Não duvide de um Malfoy"

A aula de Poções transcorreu normalmente. Snape estava com um bom humor_ incrível_ hoje - o que, veja bem, é raro. E não aconteceu nada legal na aula. Na verdade, foi quase um tédio. E então fomos almoçar. Depois tivemos Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, e Hagrid - lê-se _gorducho gigante_ - trouxe - de novo - hipógrifos - lê-se _galinhas malditas_. Tenho trauma de galinhas malditas, mas a aula correu bem - infelizmente, pois eu daria tudo para ver aquele gorducho gigante ser expulso da escola. Jantei e fui esperar pela Virgínia. Pensei que ela realmente não fosse aparecer, quando, duas horas mais tarde, ela chegou.  
"Isso não pode continuar assim" eu disse "_Duas horas_ de espera!"  
"Estava decidindo se iria vir ou não" ela falou  
"Por Merlin, você precisa de duas horas pra decidir?"  
"Quando se trata de escolher ficar horas ouvindo _Colin Creevey_ falar sobre _Harry Potter_ ou ter aula de reforço de poções com _Draco Malfoy,_ sim, eu preciso"  
"Na verdade, eu acho que você não precisa de aulas de reforço" eu pisquei pra ela.  
A reação foi meia estranha. Eu _nunca_ tentarei entender uma Weasley. Só sei que ela me encarou com uma expressão meio interrogativa. E depois ficou me encarando, por um tempo que, sinceramente, por mais que tenha sido muito tempo, pra mim não foi tempo o bastante para analisar todos os traços do rosto dela. Merlin, ela tem muitas sardas!  
"O que você quer dizer com isso?" ela voltou à expressão interrogativa  
"Você é uma boa aluna em poções. Digo, não uma boa aluna, mas suficientemente boa para passar de ano"  
E suficientemente boa para ser minha próxima namorada - pensei. Oh, Draco Malfoy, o que você anda pensando? Você deve fazer ela se apaixonar por você, e não fazer com que ela seja sua _namorada_.  
"Então eu estou dispensada?"  
"Não"  
"Como assim, Draco?" Ela _continua_ me chamando de Draco!  
"Você não está dispensada" eu falei, e sorri.  
Segurei ela pela cintura e puxei pra perto de mim. Encostei meus lábios nos lábios dela, e, pra minha surpresa, e felicidade, ela não negou permissão para que minha língua entrasse e explorasse a boca dela. Senti as mãos dela em volta do meu pescoço. Oras, que mania que ela tem de se pendurar no meu pescoço! Acho que é porque estava quase caindo. E ela é mais baixa que eu.  
Depois de um minuto que pareceu séculos, nós finalmente nos soltamos. Mas dessa vez ela não me bateu.  
"Você não devia ter feito isso"  
"E por quê?" Eu sorri  
"Não está certo" Oras, _o que_ não está certo?  
"O quê?"  
"Você é um Malfoy, eu sou uma Weasley"  
Ah, era isso? Bem, de certo modo ela estava certa. Mas eu não queria nada sério. Ou queria? Não tem problema. Encontrei uma linda resposta para encantar a linda ruivinha.  
"Então eu sou Draco Montecchio, e você é Virgínia Capuleto. Claro, não terminaremos como os dois babacas da história de_ Shakespeare_"  
"Shakespeare? O que é isso?" Haha, ela, tendo um pai amante de trouxas, não sabe quem é Shakespeare!  
"_Quem_ é ele" corrigi. Oras, chamar Shakespeare de _isso_ é um erro imperdoável "Um grande escritor trouxa. É muito famoso"  
"Não sabia que você lia história trouxas"  
"Encontrei perdido no chão de uma rua esse livro. E não tinha dono. Então li"  
"E como é o nome do livro?"  
"Romeu e Julieta" Eu falando sobre Romeu e Julieta para uma _Weasley_? Isso não está certo. Mas faz parte do plano. Ou não?  
Ela me beijou. Merlin, ela me beijou. O que significa isso? A Virgíniaestá perdendo os sentidos. Claro, sou eu o causador de tudo isso.  
"Há alguns minutos atrás eu pensei na possibilidade de te dispensar, mas mudei de idéia" sussurei no ouvido dela, e ela estremeceu. Eu poderia ter gargalhado da reação dela - dela não, do c_orpo_ dela - mas simplesmente sorri.  
Eu beijei de leve os lábios dela. E de repente, como se recuperasse os sentidos, ela saiu correndo. Mas foi um grande avanço, afinal, ela não deixou meu rosto vermelho.

Hoje percebi que a Virgínia é _completamente _doida. Ou não. Ah, não sei. Talvez seja, talvez não. Vou descobrir isso mais tarde. Mas que ela tem um parafuso solto, ou _quase_ solto, isso tem. Ou será que fui eu desparafusei ela? Muitas perguntas, poucas respostas. Vou conseguir essas respostas depois, com certeza. Um Malfoy _sempre_ consegue tudo o que quer.

_**Ginny**_

_Segunda-feira, 7 de setembro de 1998_

Hoje o dia foi meio maluco. Aliás, o dia não. O dia foi normal demais pro meu gosto. Tive aula de Transfiguração, Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, Feitiços e Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Mas a noite foi_ meio_ conturbada - aliás, conturbada é elogio.  
Eram oito horas e eu estava ali, na torre da Grifinória, com o _Colin_ do meu lado falando sobre _Harry Potter_. Nossa, ele não cansa! Fiquei duas horas totalmente alheia ao que Colin falava, decidindo se ia me encontrar com o Draco - _droga_, não consigo mais chamar ele de Malfoy! - até que a voz dele me encheu e eu disse, com toda a paciência _fingida_ desse mundo:  
"Colin, eu _adoraria _ficar mais duas horas aqui ouvindo você falar sobre o _Harry_, mas o que você falou estava _tão bom _que eu até _esqueci_ que tenho aula de reforço de poções. Já estou duas horas atrasada"  
Deixa eu traduzir: Colin, sinceramente, você fala tanto do seu heróizinho que eu já cansei de ouvir a sua voz, e eu prefiro aguentar Draco Malfoy por dez anos do que aguentar você falando sobre Harry mais duas horas.  
Colin compreendeu. Ele é um menino compreensível. Seria incrivelmente legal e fantástico se deixasse de lado a admiração - não, admiração não, a _obsessão_ - por Harry. E eu respirei fundo e fui me encontrar com Draco.  
"Isso não pode continuar assim" ele disse "Duas horas de espera!"  
"Estava decidindo se iria vir ou não"  
"Por Merlin, você precisa de duas horas pra decidir?"  
"Quando se trata de escolher ficar horas ouvindo Colin Creevey falar sobre Harry Potter ou ter aula de reforço de poções com Draco Malfoy, sim, eu preciso"  
Traduzindo: Quando se trata de escolher entre ficar ouvindo um garotinho obsessivo por Harry falar do seu heróizinho ou encarar o sujeito que não me deixou nem nos meus sonhos, sim, eu preciso.  
"Na verdade, eu acho que você não precisa de aulas de reforço" ele falou  
Eu encarei ele, sem saber o que ele queria dizer. E me perdi olhando para os traços perfeitos do rosto dele. Merlin, o que eu estou dizendo? Senti que ele me encarava também, e fazia o mesmo que eu. Pensei no que ele falou e voltei a ficar confusa.  
"O que você quer dizer com isso?"  
"Você é uma boa aluna em poções. Digo, não uma boa aluna, mas suficientemente boa para passar de ano"  
_Draco Malfoy_ falando isso? Oh, não, isso não está certo. Desde ontem _nada _está certo.  
"Então eu estou dispensada?"  
"Não"  
"Como assim, Draco?"  
"Você não está dispensada" ele sorriu. Porque ele tem que sorrir?  
Mas aí ele me _agarrou_! Literalmente. Digo, não agarrou, agarrou, propriamente dito. Me puxou pela cintura, sabe. Ah, você entendeu. Ele encostou os lábios dele nos meus e eu entrei em uma batalha silenciosa com minha mente, _a razão versus a vontade_: _Ginny, ele é um Malfoy._ Dane-se, ele é lindo, e beija bem. _Mas continua sendo um Malfoy e só quer brincar com você. _Mas não tem problema, só quero que ele me beije. _O que você está dizendo sua louca?_ Louca? Eu? Pode ser. Ah, ele beija muito beeem! Quero que ele me beije de novo! _Não, não estou dizendo por isso. Estou dizendo que você é louca por falar com você mesma._ Eu sei que sou. _Pronto, me entrego! Acho que eu, a razão, estou ao lado de você, vontade, agora!  
_E, bem, eu deixei que ele me beijasse. Minhas mãos, _novamente,_ voaram para o pescoço dele. Droga, mãos malditas! Mas acho que as minhas mãos se seguraram nele porque eu estava com as pernas _meio_ bambas. Até que nós nos soltamos.  
"Você não devia ter feito isso"  
"E por quê?" Ele sorriu. Por Merlin, porque _diabos_ ele _tinha _que sorrir?  
"Não está certo" Na verdade, acho que ele já sabia disso.  
"O quê?"  
"Você é um Malfoy, eu sou uma Weasley"  
Dããããã! Ai, ai, ai... acho que meus sentidos estavam _afetados._  
"Então eu sou Draco Montecchio, e você é Virgínia Capuleto. Claro, não terminaremos como os dois babacas da história de _Shakespeare_"  
Que diabos vem a ser _Montecchio_? E _Capuleto_? E _Shakespeare_? Bem, resolvi perguntar o que era Shakespeare.  
"Shakespeare? O que é isso?"  
"_Quem_ é ele" corrigiu ele, e eu me dei conta de que Shakespeare era uma pessoa "Um grande escritor trouxa. É muito famoso"  
Escritor_ trouxa_? Desde quando um bruxo metido lê histórias trouxas?  
"Não sabia que você lia história trouxas"  
"Encontrei perdido no chão de uma rua esse livro. E não tinha dono. Então li"  
"E como é o nome do livro?"  
"Romeu e Julieta" Então, ele é o Romeu, e eu a Julieta. Nossa, que _sem noção_.  
Então eu fiz algo que talvez me arrependa, talvez não. Bem, até agora não me arrependi. _Beijei_ ele. _Beijei mesmo_. Não estava no meu _juízo perfeito_.  
"Há alguns minutos atrás eu pensei na possibilidade de te dispensar, mas mudei de idéia" ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, e eu estremeci.  
Ele beijou meus lábios de leve. E eu... eu _fugi_! Sério, eu _fugi!_ Devo ter voltado a ser a Ginny que sempre fui. Devo ter voltado a ser a Ginny normal.

Mas quando fui para o dormitório feminino vi que foi só a razão manifestando-se novamente. Ainda bem, porque sem a Ginny maluca que não conseguiria beijar o Draco _de novo_. Ahhhhhhhh! O que eu estou dizendo, o que eu estou dizendo? O que eu estou pensando? Meu cérebro está funcionando de um modo meio esquisito... Salve-me, por favor!  
Meus sentidos estão ficando cada vez mais incontroláveis quando eu vejo o Draco. _E agora?_

**N/A:** Nossa, eu sentei no pc pra escrever mais um pouco e ele simplesmente saiu, em menos de vinte minutos. Foi uma inspiração momentanea... e tá ficando até engraçada a fic... a Ginny tá ficando completamente maluca xD  
Respondendo...  
Miaka-ELA: Q bom q está adorando a fic D Realmente, aquela parte do Snape lendo a mente do Draco foi mto boa. Eu acho q, com uma pessoa que é bem próxima dele, como o Draco, ele poderia tomar essa liberdade. Mas a tia Jô só escreve do ponto de vista do Harry(aliás, n do ponto de vista dele, mas só mostra o que acontece em volta dele), e n dá pra saber se o Snape teria ou n essa reação diante do Draco...

Bye, bye!


	5. Efeito Malfoy

**Disclaimer: **Acho que todo mundo já sabe, mas não custa repetir: foi a nossa a adorada, venerada, e especial tia Jô que criou os personagens. 

_**Draco**_

_Terça-feira, 8 de setembro de 1998_

Quando acordei fui procurar Zanbini. Aliás, eu acho que não mencionei muito Crabbe e Goyle, mas o motivo é esse: Cansei de ficar atrás de dois idiotas.  
"Zanbini, pode se preparar para fazer a Bulstrolde ganhar um concurso de beleza. Esteja às oito naquela sala que vive vazia, no quinto andar. Mas seja silencioso, se não meu rosto vai ficar bem vermelho devido aos tapas"  
"Eu não acredito" disse o Zanbini, espantado.  
Eu ri. Ri muito.  
"Ah, eu sou um Malfoy, Zanbini... E consigo tudo o que eu quero"  
E não é verdade?  
Aulas, e mais aulas. Eu nem sei o que eu tive hoje. Zanbini me arrastou para as salas, mas eu não fiz absolutamente nada. Não estava com paciência para aulas hoje. Bem, eu só esperava não levar um bolo da Virgínia mais tarde.  
Mas ela foi. É, ela foi. E assim que ela chegou eu a beijei, meio que feliz por ela estar lá. E ao mesmo tempo feliz por ela não ter me deixado esperando, é claro.  
"Draco" disse ela "Poções... eu estou aqui porque Snape disse que preciso de reforços em Poções"  
Eu dei de ombros, e sorri. Oras, como ela pode pensar em_ aulas_ com um _Draco Malfoy _na frente dela?  
"Te dispenso da aula" E beijei ela de novo.  
"Você trata todas as suas alunas _assim_?" perguntou.  
Pensei em responder que nunca tinha dado aulas antes, mas achei melhor não falar isso. Vai que ela pensa que as futuras alunas serão tratadas assim? Eu ainda não decidi o que serei, mas vai que eu viro professor?  
"Não. Só você"  
Uma mecha ruiva do cabelo dela caía sobre o rosto, eu afastei com as minhas mãos e sorri.  
"Nunca pensei que você fosse capaz de sequer olhar pra mim. Digo, você é um Malfoy"  
"Eu também não. Mas, vamos combinar, você mudou radicalmente do fim do ano passado pra esse ano"  
"É, talvez" disse Virgínia "Você não cansa não?"  
"De quê? De te beijar?" perguntei, e ela fez que sim com a cabeça "Não"  
E ficamos aos beijos boa parte da noite. Agora são... _duas horas da manhã_. Bom, o Zanbini murmurou um "Parabéns" quando entrei no dormitório masculino. Haha, quero ver a Bulstrolde ganhar esse concurso de beleza. O Zanbini terá um trabalho muito duro para os _próximos anos_ - sim, anos, porque transformar Bulstrolde em uma garota linda é trabalho para _anos_, se não _século_s.

**_Ginny_**

_Terça-feira, 8 de setembro de 1998_

_Será? Será? Será mesmo? Digo, será possível?_  
Hoje assim que acordei fui falar com a Hermione. Tá certo, ela é a única pessoa que eu posso confiar. Além dos meus irmãos, e de Harry. Mas o que eu fui falar com ela eu não poderia falar ao meus irmão, muito menos ao Harry.  
"Hermione?" chamei, depois de comer  
"Sim?"  
"Quero falar com você. Vamos lá no dormitório feminino, por favor"  
E nós fomos.  
"É um caso de vida ou morte, uma coisa fatal, Hermione. _FATAL_"  
"Ginny, você está me preocupando" falou Hermione calmamente, me encarando como se eu fosse uma louca - na verdade, eu acho que sou uma louca.  
"Draco me beijou" eu falei.  
Queria falar que ele me _agarrou_, mas aí ia parecer que foi à força, sabe. E o problema é justamente esse: não foi à força. E ela ia ficar meio assustada se eu falasse que ele me agarrou - não que ela não tenha ficado quando eu disse que ele beijou.  
"_Como?_"  
"_Como?_" Eu disse, irônica "Ah, ele me puxou pela cintura e..."  
Apenas algumas horas convivendo com Malfoy, durante três dias, e ele causou esse efeito todo em mim, e, pra piorar: Eu estou ficando irônica!  
"Não diga" Ela me interrompeu "Não quero que diga isso. Quero que me fale o porquê disso"  
"E eu lá vou saber? Mas o pior não é esse, Hermione"  
"E o que pode ser pior, Ginny?"  
"O pior é que... ah, droga... _eu gostei_" falei, meio receosa "E _quero mais_"  
Hermione me encarou como se eu fosse uma_ alienígena extra-terreste_(não é tudo a mesma coisa? Ah, dane-se) _do planeta Mercúrio, com duas cabeças._  
"Você _não_ disse isso"  
"Disse, Hermione. O problema é que eu disse"  
"Você _gosta_ dele, Ginny? Digo, você _ama _ele?"  
_AAAAAAAAAAH!_ Eu esgano você, Hermione Granger! Você acabou de colocar _mais_ uma idéia maluca na minha cabeça. _Será? Será mesmo? SERÁ?_ Bah, eu não sei.  
"Não sei. Não sei mesmo"  
"Já me admira ele querer ter algo com você. Agora, Ginny, não espere que ele queira algo mais sério, como um namoro"  
"Eu sei. Eu já entrei nessa sabendo disso. Aliás, entrei não. Me puxaram pra dentro dessa" eu disse, e suspirei longamente. Mordi o lábio inferior e disse: "Hermione... ele me chama de _Virgínia_"  
"Oh, Ginny. É melhor você não ir mais para as aulas de reforço de poções"  
"Eu não sei se conseguirei não ir"  
"Então vá, mas tenha certeza: ele não está fazendo nada além de brincar com você"  
Pra minha própria surpresa, eu ri. Ri bem alto.  
"Mas o Draco não é nem um pouco feio. Se ele quer brincar comigo, não tem problema. Não será sacrifício nenhum virar o _brinquedinho_ dele"  
Hermione riu.  
"Ai, quando eu penso que você está desesperada você vem com essa. Ginny, _você não jeito_"  
"Não, você não entendeu. Eu REALMENTE estou desesperada. Mas acho que só quem pode cuidar do meu desespero é o Draco"  
"Você que sabe. Só não volte chorando"  
"Eu prometi pra mim mesma nunca mais chorar por ninguém" eu disse. E era verdade.  
"É, eu sei..." Hermione olhou as horas "Ginny, está na hora de irmos para a aula, a menos que você queira perder a aula de poções, e queira fazer com que eu perca minha aula de Aritmancia"  
"Não mesmo. Vamos logo"  
Segui para a aula de Poções, e Hermione foi para aula de Aritmancia. Snape pegou muito no meu pé. É incrível como ele tem capacidade para fazer isso como ninguém. E eu não errei na poção! Foi, novamente, Colin.  
"Weasley! Creevey fez a poção errada, e a culpa é sua! Deveria ter dito a ele que ele estava errado! Mas não, deve ter achado que pareceria melhor se ele errasse, não é? Menos vinte pontos da Grifinória"  
Argh! Depois da _magnífica_ aula de Poções - Merlin, eu estou aprendendo a ser irônica. Será o _efeito Malfoy_? - tive Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, Adivinhação, Feitiços e Transfiguração. E depois o _maldito _- ou bendito? - encontro com o Draco.  
Assim que cheguei lá, ele me beijou. Eu senti como se o mundo inteiro se resumisse _nele_.  
"Draco" falei, quando consegui me recuperar. Ele tinha um sorriso no rosto. Por que ele _tem_ que sorrir? "Poções... eu estou aqui porque Snape disse que preciso de reforços em Poções"  
Ele deu de ombros, divertido, e disse:  
"Te dispenso da aula" E me beijou de novo  
"Você trata todas as suas alunas _assim_?" perguntei  
"Não. _Só você_" Ele sorriu e afastou uma mecha ruiva do meu rosto  
"Nunca pensei que você fosse capaz de sequer olhar pra mim. Digo, você é um Malfoy" eu falei. E eu realmente estava perplexa com tudo aquilo.  
"Eu também não. Mas, vamos combinar, você mudou _radicalmente_ do fim do ano passado pra esse ano"  
Era verdade. Bem, eu passei a deixar de usar aquelas saias enormes no joelho e blusas largas. Só agora eu vejo que eu estava menosprezando o meu _lindo_ corpo - eu estou ficando convencida, não? É mais uma vez o _efeito Malfoy_ se manifestando.  
"É, talvez" eu disse E ele me beijou de novo. Ele não cansa não?  
"Você não cansa não?" pensei alto demais  
"De quê? De te beijar?" Draco perguntou, e eu assenti "Não"  
E me beijou de novo. E de novo, de novo, de novo, e de novo. E mais uma vez, também. Aliás, foi mais que isso. Foram mais de cinquenta beijos em uma só noite. Isso _existe_?  
Agora, eu to aqui, pensando comigo. Realmente, eu nunca poderia imaginar que eu ficaria alguma noite aos beijos com o Draco. Eu iria rir. Sério. Ia rir da cara da pessoa, e da idéia maluca. Mas, bem, não é tão impossível assim como eu imaginei. Se fosse, não teria acontecido. O pior é que amanhã tem aula. E eu estou com sono. Acho melhor eu ir dormir. É, _vou_ dormir...

**N/A:** Esse cap foi o quemais demorou... semana de provas, tem q estudar... Hj foi prova de história... u.u espero ir bem, né...e amanhã tem ciências. As duas matérias que eu mais _amo._ No prox cap, eu vou pular alguns dias. E eu vou entrar um pouco mais nos sentimentos do Draco, porque vão acontecer certas coisas... X  
Miaka-ELA: Thanks pelas reviews) é, talvez... mas ela não conseguir parar de brincar nessa brincadeirinha, e nem ele xD  
Prixie: Esse cap demorou mais que os outros, mas eu acho q ainda assim n demorou tanto. Q bom q vc gostou da fic o/

**Reviews, plz!**


	6. O encontro na Floresta Proibida

**Disclaimer: **"O que vamos fazer hoje, Bia?" "Vamos dominar os personagens de Harry Potter, Bia!" - eu e minha imagem fazendo planos para o futuro. Mas, enquanto isso, os personagens são da tia Jô...

_**Draco**_

_Sábado, 31 de outubro de 1998_

Droga, droga, droga! Hoje meu pai me _convocou_ para uma reunião com os malditos amigos dele. Era de manhã quando recebi a maldita carta dele.  
_"Draco,  
Hoje, eu e alguns amigos meus faremos uma reunião, na Floresta Proibida. Todos estarão na festa de Dia das Bruxas, e não sentirão sua falta. Esteja na entrada dela às oito, com sua capa da invisibilidade, e não falte por hipótese ALGUMA._

_Lucius Malfoy"  
_Será que ele não tem medo da carta ser interceptada não? Ah, o fato é que eu tive que ir. Só de pensar que deixei de comer pudim de abóbora por causa disso.  
Às oito, coberto com a capa da invisibilidade, lá estava eu, como um babaca, esperando algum sinal. Uma luz piscou lá dentro da floresta e eu fui na direção da luz.  
Como eu esperava, cerca de vinte pessoas cobertas em capas pretas estavam ali, em rodinha. Tirei a capa da invisibilidade e me pai me puxou para o lado dele.  
Eu poderia gritar se tivesse voz quando vi Voldemort. Não, eu não tenho medo dele. Mas o rosto dele é medonho. A voz dele é medonha. Te dá a sensação de que você foi no inferno e voltou. Horrível.  
"Quais são os iniciantes?" perguntou Voldemort, a voz dele parecia o silvo de uma cobra.  
Meu pai me empurrou e disse:  
"Draco Malfoy"  
"Ora, ora, o que temos aqui?" Eu! O que mais poderia ser! "O jovem Malfoy. Se cumprir todas as minhas ordens direitinho, terá a honra de receber a marca assim que terminar o ano" Voldemort parou de me encarar - _ainda bem_ e virou-se para os outros "Mais algum?"  
"Sim" respondeu um homem gordão e altão "Vicent Crabbe"  
"E Gregory Goyle" disse o outro gordão e altão. Crabbe e Goyle foram empurrados, e Voldemort disse algo a eles que eu não escutei.  
"E Blaise Zanbini"  
Zanbini também foi empurrado pro meio da rodinha. Ficamos nós quatro: eu, Crabbe, Goyle e Zanbini, ali no meio, enquanto Voldemort falava com os outros.  
"E agora" ele virou-se para nós, e eu pude sentir que Crabbe e Goyle estavam morrendo de medo. Zanbini e eu estávamos com medo do que ele mandaria a gente fazer, e não com medo do próprio Voldemort "Vocês precisarão provar sua fidelidade a mim. Sua obediência a mim. E para isso, começarei pedindo coisas simples. Por enquanto os quatro serão espiões. Cada um terá que encontrar um meio de espionar. Vou dar-lhes um tempo para pensar, e até o final dessa reunião me apresentem um plano para sua espionagem"  
Eu me sentei num canto, ao lado dos três, e nós ficamos calados. Blaise só conseguiu murmurar uma coisa:  
"Estamos ferrados"  
E eu assenti. Fechei os olhos e de repente tudo se acendeu. Eu encontrei um modo de escapar dessa vivo, um modo de não virar um servo de Voldemort, e um modo de não mentir para Virgínia. Porque, bem, se eu fosse mesmo fazer algo contra Dumbledore, teria que ser escondido. Mas a idéia que eu tive deixaria claro para o lado de Dumbledore que eu estava do lado dele. E isso não ficaria claro para Voldemort. Na verdade mesmo, eu não estava do lado de Dumbledore. Eu não estava do lado de ninguém. Mas entre um velho caduco e um louco psicopata, prefiro o velho caduco. Pelo menos ele não vai me matar se eu cometer algum erro.  
Eu sei que existe um grupo do lado de Dumbledore que é contra Voldemort, e luta contra ele e seus comensais. Eles tinham um espião, Snape, e eu sempre soube disso. Mas agora Voldemort sabe quem é Snape. E ele não é bem-vindo aqui. Precisam de um novo espião. E eu serei esse novo espião, pelo menos até o ano terminar. Se for preciso que eu receba a marca, eu a receberei, mas continuarei espionando. Mas será para proteger a minha vida, e ao mesmo tempo proteger a vida de Virgínia. Porque se Voldemort continuar solto por aí, os Weasleys serão um dos principais alvo, com certeza.  
Goyle, Crabbe e Zanbini falaram com Voldemort - a sós, é claro - e apresentaram o plano deles. Que plano Crabbe e Goyle devem ter apresentado? Haha, tenho pena de Voldemort. Mas depois chegou a minha vez. E confesso que o louco psicopata ficou meio impressionado com a minha _falsa_ capacidade de me arriscar. Ele tentou penetrar na minha mente, mas eu pratiquei oclumencia o dia todo. Haha, bobão!  
Depois coloquei a capa da invisibilidade e fui para a sala dos monitores. Rabisquei um bilhete paraVirgínia e me deitei no chão.  
Admirei o teto por um bom tempo, até que ela chegou. Se sentou no chão ao meu lado e me deu um beijo.  
"Você não apareceu na festa de Dia das Bruxas. O que aconteceu?" perguntou ela, analisando minha expressão séria  
"Meu pai..." eu comecei, ainda sem ter a certeza se falava ou não. Decidi que uma hora ou outra teria que falar, e seria pior se fosse depois "Virgínia. Eu preciso que você me faça um favor. A minha vida depende disso"  
"Depende. O que você quer?"  
"Com certeza existe alguma ordem secreta anti-Voldemort que o velho caduco lidera" comecei, e ela ficou olhando estranhamente para mim "Eu quero participar dessa ordem, como espião" parei um pouco "Virgínia, você confia em mim?"  
"Claro que confio. Mas por que como espião?"  
"Porque eu não tenho mais como sair vivo sem ser espião para um dos dois lados, entende?" fechei os olhos "Eu estive com ele, Virgínia"  
Eu sabia que ela ficou com um pouco de medo nessa hora, mas ela fez o máximo para não demonstrar.  
"Draco, não vão confiar em você. Digo, você é um Malfoy, filho de Lucius. Será muito fácil desconfiarem de você"  
"Mas você confia em mim. E Dumbledore confiou em Snape. Se Dumbledore confiou em Snape, pode confiar em mim. Eu não sou muito diferente do professor de poções, não é?"  
"Talvez. Mas o que eu poderia fazer por você, Draco?"  
"Fale com Dumbledore. Ele te entenderá. Diga a ele para não dizer pra ninguém que foi você que pediu para ele me dar uma chance. Mas fale com ele. Por mim. Por você. Por nós dois"  
"Draco, mesmo se Dumbledore confiar em você, sua aceitação será quase nula"  
"E se eu não tentar, eu terei que obedecer a Voldemort. Eu não tenho como fugir, Virgínia. Ou fico de um lado, ou de outro. Ou viro espião para um lado, ou para o outro. E se eu ficar do lado de Voldemort, não existirá o nós. Não existirá a minha felicidade. Não existirá a sua felicidade. Entende?"  
"Eu vou tentar falar com ele, Draco. Não posso prometer nada"  
"Apenas tente, e será o bastante"  
E nós nos beijamos.

_**Ginny**_

_Sábado, 31 de outubro de 1998_

Olá, diário. Diremos que a festa de Dia das Bruxas foi normal. Talvez até normal demais, mas isso são apenas detalhes, porque o que veio depois foi anormal demais. À noite, todos os alunos desceram para a festa de Dia das Bruxas. Bom, quase todos. Eu não vi Draco na festa. Mas depois eu fiquei sabendo porque ele não foi.  
O salão estava decorado com morcegos vivos pendurados nas paredes e no teto, e várias abóboras com velas acesas dentro flutuavam no salão. Quando cheguei lá, a comida já estava dentro dos pratos, e todos comiam animados. Me sentei ao lado de Hermione, em frente a Harry.  
"Oi!" eu disse, sorrindo para os dois e para o meu irmão Ron.  
"Olá, Ginny" disseram os três "Hermione... o Draco não veio... por que será?" perguntei, bem baixinho, para Hermione, quando Ron e Harry conversavam distraídos sobre quadribol.  
"Não imagino. Ginny, ele deve estar ocupado com alguma coisa. E se ele viesse, de que adiantaria? Você agarraria ele em pleno salão principal, com todos te olhando?"  
"Não, mas eu saberia que ele está bem, pelo menos"  
"Ele está bem, com certeza" disse Hermione Mas isso ainda não conseguiu apagar o sentimento estranho que eu sentia. Era como se eu sentisse que o Draco precisava de ajuda naquela hora.  
Não demorou muito para eu subir para o dormitório feminino. E naquele mesmo momento uma coruja negra apareceu. Era um bilhete do Draco, pedindo para eu ir para a sala dos monitores. E eu fui, claro.  
Assim que cheguei lá encontrei ele deitado no chão. Me sentei no chão ao lado dele e dei um beijo nele. Ele tinha uma expressão tão séria no rosto que chegou a me dar medo.  
"Você não apareceu na festa de Dia das Bruxas. O que aconteceu?" perguntei, encarando Draco "Meu pai..." ele disse, e hesitou um pouco "Virgínia. Eu preciso que você me faça um favor. A minha vida depende disso"  
Ele estava me assustando.  
"Depende. O que você quer?"  
"Com certeza existe alguma ordem secreta anti-Voldemort que o velho caduco lidera" ele disse. O que ele quer com isso? - foi a única coisa que consegui pensar "Eu quero participar dessa ordem, como espião" hesitou "Virgínia, você confia em mim?"  
Ele estava preocupado e estava me preocupando, por isso decidi responder algo bem educado ao invés de falar que ele era um idiota. Como eu poderia estar ficando com alguém se não confiasse nessa pessoa?  
"Claro que confio. Mas por que como espião?"  
"Porque eu não tenho mais como sair vivo sem ser espião para um dos dois lados, entende? Eu estive com ele, Virgínia"  
Ele realmente me assustou. Mas eu precisava manter a calma.  
"Draco, não vão confiar em você. Digo, você é um Malfoy, filho de Lucius. Será muito fácil desconfiarem de você"  
"Mas você confia em mim. E Dumbledore confiou em Snape. Se Dumbledore confiou em Snape, pode confiar em mim. Eu não sou muito diferente do professor de poções, não é?"  
Faz sentido, não? É, ele sempre tem argumentos para convencer uma pessoa.  
"Talvez. Mas o que eu poderia fazer por você, Draco?"  
"Fale com Dumbledore. Ele te entenderá. Diga a ele para não dizer pra ninguém que foi você que pediu para ele me dar uma chance. Mas fale com ele. Por mim. Por você. Por nós dois"  
"Draco, mesmo se Dumbledore confiar em você, sua aceitação será quase nula"  
"E se eu não tentar, eu terei que obedecer a Voldemort. Eu não tenho como fugir, Virgínia. Ou fico de um lado, ou de outro. Ou viro espião para um lado, ou para o outro. E se eu ficar do lado de Voldemort, não existirá o nós. Não existirá a minha felicidade. Não existirá a sua felicidade. Entende?"  
"Eu vou tentar falar com ele, Draco. Não posso prometer nada"  
Como eu poderia dizer não com aquela carinha séria extremamente linda dele?  
"Apenas tente, e será o bastante"  
E nós nos beijamos.

**N/A: **Malz a demora, mas eu tava sem ânimo pra escrever XD mas já escrevi o prox cap, só falta dar os retoques finais XD  
Bah, esse fim foi intrigante, não? Só aqueles que tem senso de... senso de alguma coisa podem perceber o que significa. Mas eu, como um boa menina, não darei a resposta direta nem no próximo capítulo. Mas é claro que no proximo capítulo todos vão entender, a menos que seja muuuuuuito pequeno(a) ou muuuuuuuuuuuuito desligado(a) ou muuuuuuuito idiota mesmo XD  
**Miaka: **AHauHAU é, naquela conversa com a Hermione a Ginny provavelmente deu a entender que não se importava de ser usada. Mas o Draco não tava usando a Ginny, só no começo...


End file.
